Ocs Needed please :D
by Scottishpeopleruletheworld
Summary: title says it all really :D i need ocs and they need to be good :D
1. Chapter 1

**so im planning on making a story about a few kids (im not sure how many) that have incredible abilities and went to Redie's school For the young and gifted, who have to go to hogwarts to find a long lost relic in the school somewhere. it can be a creature or just a oreson with super powers its up to you really :D**

**btw im making it redies has houses as wel so theres Fire, Water, Air and Earth. yes the houses are named after elements. the waters are calm, paitent and never use violence unless needed. fires are quite mischivous and love sports and are known to not get on well with their oppisite water. airs are very much like water but unlike water they can get deadly and most air students are vamps. earth studants are known for there stratagies and love of all things, they are very handy with weapons and love a good fight.**

**im gonna need**

Name:

Nicknames (if any) :

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin, Fur, etc:

Height:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Redies House:

Hogwarts House:

Power/Creature:

Description of power/creature:

Fears (if any):

Weakness:

Scars, Tattoos, Piercing:

Popularity:

Homlife:

Background:

Sexuality:

RelationShips:

Pet/Familiar (if any):

Motto/Quote:

* * *

><p><strong>just fill that in and that would be awesome :D heres one i made earlier ;) <strong>

Name: Dougie Jones

Nicknames (if any) : Dougster, The Meddler, Jonesy boy, Warper

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Hair: Dark Blonde, usually has a head band in, spiked at the back but has a fringe at the front.

Eyes: changes for emotion, Black when sad, Yellow when happy, White when exited, Red when angry, Pink when feeling lust.

Skin, Fur, etc: extremly pale

Height: about 5ft 5"

Personality: really shy around people he doesnt know but once your in his bubble of friends he will be loud and loveable.

Likes: hugs, Lizards, Friends, his thoughts, rock bands

Dislikes: crowds, death, bullies

Hobbies: likes to make small worlds to play with when bored and likes to play bass and sing

Favorite Pastime: making small worlds and watching them evolve, he also likes to cause havoc in the school.

Redies House: Earth

Hogwarts House: Slytherin

Power/Creature: Reality Warper

Description of power/creature: Alter time.  
>Alter the elements.<br>Change probability  
>Speak items, decisions, or events into reality. Also known as vocifery.<br>Create new items or imagined items.  
>Give themselves or others new powers.<br>To wish hard enough that changes target decisions.  
>Stories told become reality.<br>Changing a map rewrites the landscape.  
>Users may automatically return another powers changes like illusions or spatial manipulation to the original.<br>Can take away or disable any attack with power negation.  
>Cause a paradox.<br>Randomize the universe.  
>Rewrite Physics.<br>Users write themselves into history, giving them immortality.  
>Users change where the universe around them sits putting them anywhere instantly, similar to teleportation<br>Reverse constants, like falling equals going up or Doctor means Warrior.  
>Resseruct the dead<br>Nothingness manipulation  
>Can kill anyone with a thought.<br>The power of destruction  
>Can do anything possible depending on the User's range of creativity and imagination.<br>Can alter their appearence

Fears (if any): Losing the people closest to him

Weakness: if his friends are hurt he would give himself up

Scars, Tattoos, Piercing: he doesnt have any scars but the whole of his left arm is tattod and he has the bottom right side of his mouth pierced

Popularity: dougie has never been popular, before he went to the school people would call ho a freak and would overall stay away from him.

Homlife: dougies family didnt respond well when they learned about dougies powers so kicked him out, dougie ended up living on the street until he was 12 where he met danny, harry and james

Background: dougie lived on the streets and begged for a living until he met danny, harry and james. they all had powers aswell, danny was a vampire, harry was also a reality warper and james was a inverse. they brought dougie up and taught him how to use his powers and how to use them for good. when dougie turned 14 they decided to enrol him at Redies. James also goes to redies as he is the same age as dougie, they are in the same house aswell.

Sexuality: bisexual

Relationships: he has a crush on harry but doesnt know if harry likes him back.

Pet/Familiar (if any): dougie has a small dragon that fits in his pocket, it can only comunicate with dougie and has a bad habit of eating things.

Motto/Quotes: oh well, were fucked.

awkward...

if your gonna fail you may aswell fail with style and blow everything up first.


	2. Part 2! IM STILL ACCEPTING BUT :D

**DONT WORRY! IM STILL TAKING CHARACTERS! ****im just working with what ive got right now :D so send me your stuff and ill put thme on :) also we need more men! theres only 3 and i made up 2 of dem! so yeah... KEEP DA MEN KUMIN! :D **

* * *

><p>"dougie... wakey wakey, rise and shine!" james shouted in my ear making me jolt awake, i ended up grabbing onto my covers for support but they wern't any help so i ended up falling off the bed, tangled up in the brown covers. i heard james laughing while helping me up, he was in a case of hysterics now. i glared at him and he shut up, he knew not to get on my bad side but he was still smileing.<p>

"what! what is it that had to interupt my sleep!" i moaned, he smiled and pulled me into the Earths Common room.

the earth common room was utterly beautiful, it had a very homey feel to it, the coulours where light green and earthy brown. the colours just had a soothing feel to them, the Earths crest was a blooming rose, it represents hidden talent that needs a little help to blossom. around the room there was tables littered with papers probably belonging to studants who had to do some last minute revising last night. the green fire was still burning in the furnace in the middle of the room, james face was slightly green because of the light and his white hair looked green. he pulled me over to one of the tables that had a package on it, i didnt need to read the tag to know it was from danny.

"well! happy birthday dude!" james smiled hugging me and giving me a small box, i smiled my thanks at james and opened the box revealing a small necklace. it was shaped like a heart and had three inicials on it. J, H, D. "now we'll always be close to your heart" he smiled slipping it over my head, it sat over my heart and it started to glow.

"when ever you toutch it you see all the memories weve all had" he smiled, i smiled back truly lost for words on what to say, i mean ive never had someone give me such a beautiful gift! he gestured to the package with a nod of his head and i smiled and got out my pocket knife i got last year from jazzie, my little sister. i started to carefully rip the cellotape away and opened the box. inside there was a small box saying, _Open Me! _i opened it and almost jumped out of my skin when the contents of the box came flying out of the box, stood there was harry and danny!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOUGSIE BOY!" they smiled embracing me and james in a hug. i didnt want to let go, i had'nt seen them since summer and that was a while ago!

"guys! you didnt need to do that" i smiled, blushing slightly. they all smiled, and i felt my eyes turning a bright yellow, meaning i was over the moon happy!

"right, now! down to business! we need to talk to Miss Mogley!" he smiled grabbing my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, he walked out the hidden door and harry gave me a smile and a hug before following behind danny. i smiled at james who was beaming.

"you didnt need to do this" i smiled, he smiled and waved his hand dismisively saying it was no big deal.

"hey, guys?" we both turned round to see Jerome standing at the door, his dark hair seemed darker in the early glow. "i heard it was your birthday so i thought id give you this" he smiled, handing me a small dagger, it had a bronze handle that had small crystals around it, the blade itself was beautiful, it was silver and it looked like it could cut through anything. i smiled at jerome and hugged him, he hesitated but hugged back.

"you didn't need to do that" i told him, he shrugged and pulled away. "you've been a good friend so i thought id show my respect for you" he smiled, i smiled back and the bell rang 4 times signalling that theres an assembly. the common room suddenly erupted with sound as students started to come down from their dorms. people were already dressed so i quickly ran upstairs and threw on a blink-182 shirt and 3-quiater length shorts. james was ready and was playing with his white hair, toying with the black fringe that stood out against his normal white hair.

"hey, come on, apparantly something bigs happening!" he smiled grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs.

we entered the great hall where people were sitting talking in hushed whispers. i sat down next to james at the earth table.

"now, may i have your attention PLEASE" miss mogley shouted in her sonic boom voice, you could acctually see the sound! thats how loud she was, everyone immediantly shut up "good, now. we have a great matter to discuss, firstly, we will be sending a select few of you to go to a wizardry school. before you talk, yes wizards to exist, only some of them have beards and i havnt heard of anyone called merlin. now, the people will be chosen at random so if your name is called please come up to the stage and go through the door behind me when told." she cleared her throat and a bowl started to float in mid air, a paper flew out of it and miss mogley caught it.

"Jerome Hobbs" everyone on my table erupted into applauds, jerome smiled and stood on the stage smiling proudly.

"Kylie Harris" the whole water table applauded and kylie shyly walked forward as if she had misheard and was embarresed incase it wasnt her.

"Yvette Clerion" the whole air table began to cheer as yvette basically ran upto the stage.

"Jasmine Hawthorn" the whole fire table erupted with loud cheers and flames that died down in a second, jazzy walked forward and smiled at the three already waiting people.

"Savannah Davies" out of nowhere there was the sound of footsteps and a girl suddenly appeared unfront of the teacher, evryone jumped in shock especially miss mogley.

"anyway, Midnight Setsuna" a girl from fire table jumped and skipped upto the stage.

"Rhi Jones" a girl walked upto the stage and waved ta her riends who were waving frantically at her.

"Dougie Jones" WTF? james pushed me forward and i shyly walked forward, i heard whispers and caught a few saying "who the hells that?" or "is he new?" yeah, im not popular at all. jerome smiled and patted my back, i looked at james who was smiling and giving me the thumbs up.

"James Young" james smiled and his eyes turned gold with exitement, he basically ran super speed and high fived me.

"now, thats all there will be for now, but dont worry, their will be more opertunities to go to the new school, now can you 9 please go to the back room where the other schools head master is waiting with your equipment, wands and uniform, you will leave tonight and be there by 7. then you will be introduced to the school then you will start their lessons tomorrow morning." we all nodded and went through the door, finding an old man with long white hair and a beard chatting with a stiff man head to toe in black.

"ahh, so you must be the young people that got picked for my school" the guy with the long white hair smiled, we all nodded and i guessed that none of us knew what to say. "good, im Professor Dumbledore, we have everything you need here, we were told you already have an animal of your own?" we all nodded again, i had a pet dragon called bitey! he's so awesome, just he bites everything... _everything._

"good, now we have uniform ready for you so if you could please change and grab the trunk with your name on it that would be grand, we'll meet you outside the school gates along with the new teachers." he smiled, with that he walked away to reveall 9 trunks i noticed my name on one of them. i opened it up and there was a uniform. i grabbed the stuff and used my illusion powers so people couldnt see me, i got changed and when i put my illusion down i saw everyone else was ready aswell.

"this is so exciteing!" yvette smiled, clasping her hands together.

"i wonder what wizards are like?" Jazzy smiled.

"Their ok." everyone turned to james who was just standing there.

"how do you know?" i asked.

"harry's family were wizards, but they were evil to harry, they had their heads stuk up their own ass if you asked me" he said sniffing.

"COME ON!" the guy in black shouted before i could say anything. we all looked at eachother and walked out, outside i saw harry and danny talking to each other, along with 4 other people, dumbledore and the scary dude were talking. i noticed our stuff and our animals next to them.

"harry? could you please open a wormhole to hogwarts?" dumbledore asked harry pulling him away. harry simply nodded and shut his eyes as the purple vortex started to grow bigger and bigger.

"right, now please grab your stuff and walk through" everyone but me and james hesitated, we had been through wormholes a milion times. james let out a yeehaaa and ran and jumped through the vortex, i laughed and grabbed my stuff while jumping through the hole.

Harry Potters POV-

"i wonder where dumbledore and snape are?" i asked hermione, i noticed that both of there seats were empty. miss mcgonagol walked forward and all conversations seased.

"as you may have noticed, dumbledore and snape will be arriving soon, they have been sent to another school to achieve some new studants for us."

"are they from dumstrang?"

"will they be scary?"

everyone was bombarding her with questions, she raised her hands to silence the crowd.

"the new studants are not wizards, they are from Redies school for the young and gifted. so there is vampires, warpers, and other creatures" the whole school started to erupt, miss mcgonagol shut everyone up again. "now, i want you to be good to our new studants, i am counting on you to look after them, along with the new studants we will be recieving some new teachers from the school aswell. Mr. H. Daniels, Mr. D. Young, Mr. T. Oliver, Mr. M. Wills and Mr. C. Simpson. now they will be assigned there classes later but first let welcome our new studants who should be arriving about... now" suddenly a huge purple wormhole thing appeared and you could hear someone shouting, yay!, on the other side. a boy then jumped through, he looked about our age, he was carrying a trunk and a cage and when i looked closer i saw a purple snake inside.

"hey bitches!" he smiled waving at us all. i didnt know what to say, the kid didnt look very diferent, apart from the eyes and hair, his eyes were a bright gold, and his hair was white with black steaks on his fringe. he moved towards the vortex.

"hurry up dougs!" he shouted, suddenly a boy that looked quite young appeared from the vortex, his lip was pierced and his hair was spiked in lots of directions aart from his fringe. i notice he had a huge trunk with him and a dragin that was trying to bite through the bars.

"hi..." he said shyly waving, his eyes were a soft purple colour. the vortex opened again and a girl with short black hair with red streaks came through, that isnt what shocked us, but she had a tail! and pointy furry ears!

"hey! im midnight and if your wondering im a kitsune" she said, smiling. the vortex opened and this time two people cam in at once.

"hey! im Rhi" she smiled, the boy next to her waved aswell.

"im Jerome" he smiled, the vortex opened and this time 4 people cam out one at a time with like a second gap.

"hey! im Kylie" she smiled.

"im Yvette"

"im Jazzie"

"and im Savannah" they all waved. the vortex opened again and 4 people walked through then snape and dumbledore walked through.

"right, harry you can come through now that were all here" dumledore shouted through the vortex, a guy who looked about 20 odds jumped through the voretx and it shut with a bang. dumbledore and the 7 people who hadn't announced themselves walked forward.

"now, as explained theese people are here from redies school so i will let them introduce themselves and there powers but first lets introduce the teachers." the one who just appeared from the vortex thing smiled.

"hey, im Mr. Daniels, that sounds so weird... and im a reality warper" he demonstrated his power by looking at snape who started floating. snape didnt look very happy and started to shout at the teacher to let him down, he done as he was told and snape fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hey, im Mr. Young-"

"are you even old enough to be a teacher?" malfoy snapped that annoying smirk on his face. the teacher smiled, he didnt look a day over 17.

"yes, im the oldest person here! im 3421 years old, last time i checked, also if your wondering im a vampire!" he smiled. everyone was staring at him and hermione pulled her cardigan over her neck. a guy with black hair and a famous smirk walked forward.

"hey! im Mr. Wills, and im half angel - half demon!" he smiled, eveyone gasped.

"prove it!" someone shouted, i looked round to see fred and george smiling evily. the man smirked and took his shirt off reveealing a six pack, alot of girls swooned, he turned round and wings strated to grown from his black, they looked like angel wings but they wer'nt white they were a dark purple colour. everyone gasped so he put the wings away and slipped his shirt back on. the guy next to him walked forward.

"hello, im mr. simpson, and i have muscle mimicry, so if i see you do something i can do it straight away" he explained. he nodded at Mr. Young, who then done a triple backflip and landed on his feet. "seriously? thats so easy!" he smiled, he jumped up and done a triple backflip aswell. "easy peasy lemon squeezy, pumpkin pie muther-"

"Charlie!" shouted mr. willis wacking the back of his head. "charlie" shut up straight away. he blushed and stood back. a small guy that looked like an emo walked forward.

"hey! im not gonna use mr cos i think thats just weird, so im frank! and im forever young!" he smiled, i think alot of people didnt get what he meant, he sighed and grabbed a sword that one of the studants had, he took it from its holder and passed it to a gryffindor first year. "ok, stab me" he smiled, the poor thing didnt know what to do, so he weakly jabbed it forward not even breaking skin, the guy laughed so took the sword of him and stabbed it through his heart! everyone looked shocked, but the studants just stood there and so did the other teachers.

"ill get it" mr. wills sighed grabbing the sword and pulling it out, frank laughed and where the sword had been fresh unharmed skin lay.

"haha, im immortal, stick that in your bucket and smoke it bitch!" he laughed running back. ok... he's crazy. a guy with blonde hair shook his head and walked forward.

"hey, im mr. oliver, but most people just call me tom, and i have Enhanced senses, strength and mind." he smiled, he walked forward and picked mr. daniels up with one hand.

"hey! you promised you'd stop doing that!" he moaned, jumping down and landing on his feet perfectly.

"ok, so thats all the teachers... _unusual... _introduction, now for the studants." Dumbledore smiled. the boy form the start smiled and walked forward.

"hey bitches! im James, and im dead!" he smiled, everyone just stared at him. "im a ghost" he explained, everyone ohhhh'd.

"hey... im dougie... and i um... im a reality warper" he said quietly, he looked around the room and closed his eyes, suddenly the earth started to shake and four ghost figures appeared. dougie smiled at them.

"hi! you must be godric gryffindor? Salazar Slytherin? Helga Hufflepuff and Rowenda Ravenclaw? im sorry if i got the names wrong but hey! cut me some slack!" he put his arms up in defense. what! that dude brought godric gryffindor back to life! "anyway, we have like 20 seconds left so go crawl back to the place you came from" they nodded and dissapeared back into the soil.

"hey! im Midnight! and im a kitsune, half human half fox!" she smiled, she walked back and her tail was wagging.

"hi, im Rhi, and im a pyro!" she smiled, the candles ner the roof suddenly burst into huge flames then died down.

"hey, im jerome and im half dragon" he smiled, suddenly he was gone and on the other side of the stage.

"hi! im kylie, and im a water nymph!" her arm suddenly turned see through in a kind of liquidy manner.

"hey! im Yvette! im a vampire" she opened her mouth to reveal huge canines.

"im jazzie and im also a vamp!" she smiled, that would explain the paleness.

"hi, im savannah and i can go invisable" she smiled, suddenely she was gone, the next time we saw her she was standing in front of hermione, who jumped about a feet in the air. the girl giggled and stepped back on stage.

"ok.. now that introductions are finished we can get on with the house sorting!"


End file.
